Ziggy Stardust Tour
The Ziggy Stardust Tour was a concert tour by David Bowie in United Kingdom, North America, and Japan in 1972–73, to promote the studio albums Ziggy Stardust and Aladdin Sane. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ziggy_Stardust_Tour# hide *1 The band *2 The crew *3 Tour dates *4 The songs The bandhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ziggy_Stardust_Tour&action=edit&section=1 edit *David Bowie – vocals, guitar, harmonica *Mick Ronson – guitar, vocals *Trevor Bolder – bass *Mick "Woody" Woodmansey – drums *Matthew Fisher – piano (20 Apr 1972 – 27 May 1972) *Robin Lumley – piano (2 Jun 1972 – 15 Jul 1972) *Nicky Graham – piano (1 Aug 1972 – 7 Sep 1972) *Mike Garson – piano, mellotron, organ (22 September 1972 – end of tour) *John Hutchinson – rhythm guitar, 12-string acoustic guitar (8 Apr 1973 – 20 Apr 1973) *Aynsley Dunbar – additional drums (8 Apr 1973 – 20 Apr 1973) *Geoffrey A. MacCormack – backing vocals, percussion (19 January 1973 – end of tour) *Ken Fordham – saxophone (19 January 1973 – end of tour) *Brian Wilshaw – saxophone, flute (19 January 1973 – end of tour) The crewhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ziggy_Stardust_Tour&action=edit&section=2 edit *Sound – Ground Control – Front of House Engineer – Robin Mayhew, Stage hands – Will Palin – Mick Hince *Lights – 1972 Heavy Light – Nigel Olif and crew, 1973 See Factor Industries NY Bob See, Steve Hurston – Mick Fussey *Stage Equipment – Peter Hunsley *Wardrobe/ Makeup and hair – Suzi Fussey Tour dateshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ziggy_Stardust_Tour&action=edit&section=3 edit *'^Note 1' See Aladdin Sane 30th Anniversary 2CD Edition *'^Note 2' See Aladdin Sane 30th Anniversary 2CD Edition and Live Santa Monica '72 *'^Note 3' See Aladdin Sane 30th Anniversary 2CD Edition) *'^Note 4' See Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars: The Motion Picture and Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars: The Motion Picture – 30th Anniversary 2CD Special Edition) :[http://www.bowiewonderworld.com/tours/tour72.htm 1972 tour dates Source: BowieWonderWorld.com] :[http://www.bowiewonderworld.com/tours/tour73.htm 1973 tour dates Source: BowieWonderWorld.com] The songshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ziggy_Stardust_Tour&action=edit&section=4 edit From Space Oddity *"Space Oddity" *"Wild Eyed Boy from Freecloud" *"Memory of a Free Festival" From The Man Who Sold the World *"The Width of a Circle" *"The Supermen" From Hunky Dory *"Changes" *"Oh! You Pretty Things" *"Life on Mars?" *"Quicksand" *"Andy Warhol" *"Song for Bob Dylan" *"Queen Bitch" From The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars *"Five Years" *"Soul Love" (14 February 1973 and 15 February 1973 only) *"Moonage Daydream" *"Starman" *"Lady Stardust" *"Hang on to Yourself" *"Ziggy Stardust" *"Suffragette City" *"Rock 'N' Roll Suicide" From Aladdin Sane *"Watch That Man" *"Aladdin Sane" *"Drive-In Saturday" *"Panic in Detroit" *"Cracked Actor" *"Time" *"The Prettiest Star" *"Let's Spend the Night Together" (originally from Between the Buttons by The Rolling Stones, written by Mick Jagger & Keith Richards) *"The Jean Genie" From Pin Ups *"I Can't Explain" (originally non-album single by The Who, written by Pete Townshend) Other songs *"All the Young Dudes" (from All the Young Dudes by Mott the Hoople, written by David Bowie) *"Amsterdam" (b-side from Sorrow single, originally from Enregistrement Public à l'Olympia 1964 by Jacques Brel, written by Brel & Mort Shuman) *"I Feel Free" (from Fresh Cream by Cream, written by Pete Brown & Jack Bruce) *"John, I'm Only Dancing" (non-album single) *"Love Me Do" (part included in "The Jean Genie") (from Please Please Me by The Beatles, written by John Lennon & Paul McCartney) *"My Death" (from La Valse à Mille Temps by Jacques Brel, written by Brel & Shuman) *"Round and Round" (by Chuck Berry) *"Sweet Jane" (from Loaded by The Velvet Underground, written by Lou Reed) *"This Boy" (from Meet the Beatles! by The Beatles, written by Lennon & McCartney) *"Waiting for the Man" (from The Velvet Underground & Nico by The Velvet Underground and Nico, written by Lou Reed) *"White Light/White Heat" (from White Light/White Heat by The Velvet Underground, written by Lou Reed) Category:David Bowie concert tours Category:1972 concert tours Category:1973 concert tours